1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil structure having a coil and an electric power conversion device in which the coil structure is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coil structure has various applications such as a reactor, a transformer, and a motor. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-103974 discloses a transformer as a coil structure.
The transformer of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-103974 includes a flange to which a pin for fixing a lead wire drawn out from a coil is attached. The lead wire is wound around the pin.